Wasp
by Lily Hanson
Summary: The Rangers face an unorthodox enemy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel._

After a morning of training, the Rangers were in the base. Sarah had announced earlier that she had made a Ranger suit for Kelly, and after an explanation how she had done it, the Rangers were all happy to welcome Kelly into their group. She had already served as a Ranger with them, so having her as an extra instead of a substitute would be a bonus to what they already had.

Kelly took her training seriously. She was behind the others already and wanted to be the best Ranger she could. While she knew she wouldn't be fighting every battle with them, she didn't want to disappoint. All her friends were very supportive as they taught her a little of what they knew and helped to give her tricks to practicing even on her own. Kelly was excited, though she knew not to overdo it. When the Rangers stopped, she stopped too.

Now, she was in the base working on her writing. Now that she was a Ranger herself, she had ideas spinning around in her head. She had a better understanding for the responsibility of something more permanent (unlike her acting pink Ranger role) and she wanted to be sure that came across in her books.

Sarah was tweaking with Kelly's morpher and showing it to Mick and RedBot. While it was working and would allow Kelly to morph and have access to weapons and Power Disks just like the Rangers, Sarah wanted to continue working on it until it was perfectly designed for Kelly. The smoother the transition of power, the better for all. Unlike the regular Power Stars, her technology couldn't adapt on its own.

Calvin and Hayley were working on their homework together. Preston was practicing for a magic show and Levi and Brody were playing guitar, with Levi teaching his younger brother a few new chords.

"Bee!" Calvin suddenly shouted and everyone looked around in a panic, trying to spot the small intruder. Calvin jumped up out of his seat and slowly backed away as he pointed to one of the lights. There, everyone spotted the black and yellow creature buzzing around.

"That's a wasp," Hayley corrected him.

"Kill it!" Kelly screamed as she ducked under the work table.

"It's not going to hurt you," Brody said to Kelly, who shook her head.

"Yeah. Tell me that again after it stings you like the son of a bitch it is."

"It's up on the ceiling, there is no need to panic," Mick said, but then Preston threw one of his power stars up at the wasp. When he missed, the wasp flew down, buzzing past all the Rangers, who either screamed, jumped out of it's way, or did both.

"Get it out!" Kelly shouted, then rushed out from under the table when the wasp flew past her. She ran to the other side of the room and the wasp followed, drawn in by the movement.

"Just hold still!" Sarah tried to tell her, but Kelly shook her head.

"We'll catch it and release it," Hayley said and took her water bottle out of her back. As she went to try and capture the wasp, she realized she had no idea where it was. "Uh…"

"Oh my god, we're all going to die," Kelly muttered.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Guys, it's just a little wasp."

"Little monster," Kelly muttered.

"Just turn off the lights, open the door to shop class and it'll fly out on its own. Problem solved," Levi reasoned.

"Where the hell is it?" Sarah frowned. She too had a water bottle, ready to catch the wasp, especially before it frightened Kelly again.

"I know," Preston said and cast a spell. The Rangers were suddenly able to spot the wasp, but only because it had grown to the size of a cat.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Kelly screamed and darted towards the blades, racing through them and then up to the garage to escape the giant wasp. Sarah and Hayley looked to their water bottles and quickly realized they would need something much bigger.

"Preston! That's not much better," Calvin said and Preston tried to cast another spell, but the wasp flew right for him. Before he could use his magic, he had to duck before her was taken out by the overgrown insect.

"Okay, now it's a problem," Levi put his guitar away in its case, then did the same with Brody's and the two brothers moved to a corner of the room. "Preston, any chance you can make it smaller."

"If that thing stings, I think we'll die," Brody nodded.

Preston tried again, but the size of the wasp compared to the size of the room meant that anytime it made a sudden movement, all the Rangers were trying to jump out of it's way. Eventually, every one of them was hiding behind something.

"I'll admit, not my finest trick," Preston called out to the other Rangers, Mick and RedBot. "Any idea on how to catch this thing?"

"I know," Hayley said. Calvin squeezed her hand as he looked her in the eyes.

"Be safe, babe," he told her. Hayley nodded, then slowly crawled out of hiding and reached for her bag. Inside, she found the snack she had packed for after training. She hadn't been hungry yet so she opted not to eat it. Fortunately, because the Rangers would all need it now.

She opened her container of apple slices and then set it on the floor. Immediately it attracted the attention of the wasp. As it buzzed over, Hayley crawled quickly out of it's way.

"Preston," she whispered.

"Got it," he said and cast a spell to create a net over the wasp. The net fell on the large insect, trapping it in one spot.

"Alright, so catch and release," Preston said. "Who is releasing?"

"Can't you just… poof it out of here?" Sarah asked.

"No," Preston shook his head. "I'd have to follow it out and if he finds his way out, I'm stung for sure."

"Dead for sure," Brody muttered. "Have you seen the size of that stinger."

"Alright," Calvin said and poked his head out from behind a table so all could see him. "Last one to say not it has to get it out of here. Wait, is anyone allergic?"

"I don't think that matters with a stinger that big," Levi said.

"Can we release it?" Sarah asked. "When it's that huge?"

"If you get it outside, I can shrink it again," Preston said.

"Shrink it now!"

"The net won't hold it if I shrink it," Preston shook his head. "Get it outside first."

"Last one to say not it has to do it," Calvin said. "One, two, not it!"

"Not it!" everyone called out at once and they all exchanged glances. Calvin tried again.

"One, two,…"

"Not it!" they all shouted at once again.

"Oh, for crying out loud," RedBot said as he approached the net and grabbed it. He carried the wasp out of the Ranger base. Preston followed. There was one more scream from Kelly outside before she, Preston and RedBot returned to the base. "Never tell Galvanax what happened here. The last thing we need is a Megazord sized wasp flying around the city."


End file.
